1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gasoline additive concentrate containing solubilizers to maintain the concentrate in the liquid state at low temperatures.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,026 is directed to a method for reducing the fuel consumption in an automotive internal combustion engine by employing a gasoline fuel containing an effective fuel consumption reducing amount of an additive which is a hydroxyl-containing ester of a monocarboxylic acid and a glycol or trihydric alcohol, said ester additive having at least one free hydroxyl group.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,626 is directed to a fuel additive concentrate having an enhanced shelf life, the concentrate comprising a major amount of detergent/dispersant, a minor amount of demulsifier and an amount of solvent stabilizer sufficient to enhance the shelf life of the fuel additive package. The solvent stabilizer is formed from at least one aromatic hydrocarbon solvent and at least one alkyl or cycle alkyl alcohol wherein the solvent stabilizer composition contains more than 50 wt % aromatic hydrocarbon solvent and 10 to less than 50 wt % alcohol. The demulsifiers include organic sulfonates, polyoxyalkylene glycols, oxyalkylated phenolic resins and the like. Other components can be present in the concentrate including anti-oxidants, corrosion inhibitors, emission control additives, lubricity additives, antifoamants, biocides, dyes, octane or cetane improvers and the like. Corrosion inhibitors include dimers and trimer acids such as those produced from tall oil fatty acids, oleic acid, linoleic acid, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,460 teaches a composition and method relating to diesel fuel, the fuel additive comprising an alkylene oxide condensate or the reaction product thereof and an alcohol, a monocarboxylic fatty acid and a hydrocarbyl amine or the reacting product thereof and an alkylene oxide. An additional component can be a hydrocarbyl substituted dicarboxylic acid. The fuel additive can also contain a hydrocarbon solvent such as xylene. The fuel additive is also disclosed as being useful in gasoline fuel.